<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Window to the Past by traitorleech</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694459">A Window to the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorleech/pseuds/traitorleech'>traitorleech</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorleech/pseuds/traitorleech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Lupin and Snape on the night when Lupin arrived as DADA teacher at Hogwarts and again shortly before the first full moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Window to the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raindrops pounded heavily against the mullion windows of the dimly lit Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom while Lupin walked down to the office door at the opposite side. Dumbledore had told him when he had visited him about the previous teachers Hogwarts had seen and to be honest, Lupin never cared much about teaching, especially not in an apparently cursed position such as this one. Dumbledore knew that of course. There was nothing he didn't seem to know and Dumbledore always knew a way to convince people. So he had told him that James' son Harry was attending Hogwarts in his third year now, a promising young boy, and he, Lupin, had hesitated. He wanted to stay away from people because of his condition. It was best for everyone if he could avoid them at all cost. And why would anyone employ a werewolf where children were near anyway? What if he snapped? </p><p>But then he had heard of Sirius' breakout from Azkaban, and it changed things. The very next day he had sent an owl to Dumbledore agreeing to become the new DADA teacher, even if it was merely to keep an eye on Harry. He would do anything to stop Sirius from getting his hands on James' boy. He had been too late to protect James and Lily and there was no forgiving that, but now Dumbledore had given him a new chance. And after seeing Harry on the train, seeing in Lily's hopeful green eyes and in James' shrewd face, he knew he'd done the right thing.</p><p>A white lightning bolt flashed outside, followed by low and loud thunder, making the shadows in the room dance. No one had been here all summer and a thin layer of dust had settled on everything it could cling on to.</p><p>»You know, I was against Dumbledore's decision to employ you,« said a drawling voice from behind him. Lupin turned only to be greeted by Snape's contemptuous face. Snape stood motionless by the door at the back of the classroom. </p><p>»You should not have come. Hogwarts is no home to your kind«</p><p>»There is no need for these heartfelt words, Severus,« Lupin replied almost casually, yet he didn't venture forth towards the office nor back and thus closer to Snape. By now he was used to the constant condemnation of witches and wizards alike towards people like him. The two men remained where they were and glared at each other. Dumbledore had told him that Snape was at Hogwarts, teaching Potions, but he knew what Snape truly wanted; To become the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He had talked about nothing else but the Dark Arts when they were at school together.</p><p>»What if I let it slip?« Snape wondered aloud and sneered. Lupin felt his jaws clench. Did Snape come here only to torment him? Another flash of light jolted across the dark skies, enveloping their figures in white light.</p><p>»Dumbledore swore you to secrecy« </p><p>»That was years ago. Besides, as Head of Slytherin House it is my responsibility to keep my students safe from monstrosities like you,« snarled Snape, further taunting. Lupin shook his head. He hadn't expected much from Snape, but that was just disappointing.</p><p>»Not so brave now without Potter and Black around for protection, eh? Who would have thought...« Snape said and contorted his face in some sort of grin with bared teeth. Lupin's temper swelled inside of him. He was perfectly able to fend for himself and how dared Snape talk like that about James and Sirius. True, Sirius betrayed them, betrayed his trust but it didn't change the fact that Sirius used to be his friend. Lupin's hand closed slowly around the wand in his pocket.</p><p>»Haven't changed one bit, Snivellus, have you? That was years ago and you're still on about that? Can't imagine how it must be, being bitter all the time that is. Still being rejected then, I see«</p><p>This time it was Lupin who grinned but it vanished quickly from his face when he saw Snape's movement. In an instant he had drawn his wand and Snape's wand flew out of his hand and zoomed towards Lupin who caught it.</p><p>»Too slow,« he muttered under his breath, yet he knew Snape understood his every word and was fuming. How Snape did it he knew not. His thoughts diverted to Dumbledore. What would he say if he knew what they were doing? Would he be disappointed? He'd never seen Dumbledore disappointed. </p><p>Snape scoffed, his eyes boring into Lupin's and he came closer. Lupin had his wand still raised but lowered it gradually. There was no point in attacking a defenceless man. He could still vividly remember what James and Sirius had done to Snape and that must've been enough humiliation for a lifetime. There was no need to add to it. </p><p>Furious Snape snatched his wand back and turned on his heel, storming out of the classroom, his cloak billowing behind him, followed by another rolling thunder.</p><p>Over the course of the next couple of weeks Snape kept ignoring him with all his might, and Lupin couldn't complain. The students, including Harry, seemed to like his lessons and everything was going well. Then the first full moon approached and Lupin counted the days. He couldn't remember when he started doing it, however it helped him keep track of time. And so he could take precautions whenever a full moon was drawing near. A week before the full moon he sat in his office, deeply immersed in a book about defensive spells and counter jinxes when his door opened, yet Lupin took no note. Someone entered.</p><p>»Here. Drink this. All of it,« Snape said curtly and put the goblet down with such force that almost some of its content spilled out. Lupin eyed the liquid warily, which emitted some blueish smoke, then he looked up in Snape's face.</p><p>»What is it?« he asked, not making an attempt to take the goblet.</p><p>»Still no good for Potions, I see,« said Snape softly and grinned but it was no superior sneer this time, his features had softened and his dark eyes glimmered not cold as usual but slightly anxious, »It's a wolfsbane Potion. Dumbledore thought it best you should drink it, and I for once agree« </p><p>Lupin took the goblet in both hands. What if Snape had tampered with it, or botched it? It was a highly complex potion, that's why he never attempted brewing it himself. All sorts of things could go wrong and then? As if Snape had read his thoughts he replied, »If I wanted to poison you I would have done it years ago and not with something Dumbledore instructed me to do«</p><p>It seemed reasonably enough. He inhaled, put the goblet to his lips and drank. It tasted disgusting. He felt Snape's eyes on him, watching him intently while he emptied it to its last drop, probably making sure he had concocted it correctly.</p><p>After Lupin put the emptied goblet down, they started at each other for some time. Waiting for whether or not something would happen.</p><p>»Feel any different?« Snape asked, not taking his eyes off Lupin who merely shrugged. </p><p>»We'll just take this as a good sign then,« muttered Snape and picked the goblet up. Lupin couldn't help but grin.</p><p>»What, doubted your abilities for a moment?«</p><p>»No, of course not,« Snape retorted, »You can wipe that smug grin off your face or next time I let the monkshood slip« </p><p>»Thought you wouldn't want to poison me«</p><p>»Not unless you give me a reason,« Snape said and opened the office door, »I'll bring you the next one tomorrow. Unfortunately, you won't be able to attend the Quidditch match, but you knew that already, I'm sure«</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>